Nicktoons Unidos Ilimitados:victorias del equipo 2
by Anti-Vertrex
Summary: éste es el equipo, porfavor no nos maten por incluir a Dora la exploradora, pero la hicimos más madura y sádica
1. ejército de animales parte 1

Vertrex: Hola de nuevo a todos

Assasin: si, bueno, como habrán notado, esta vez vamos a hacer al equipo 2, y desafortunadamente vamos a tener que poner a Dora la Exploradora- se protege la cabeza con las manos- si no les gusta, dejen reviews en contra y la mataremos

V: no, no la mataremos, podemos quitarla sin mucho problema, pero que se note que no será la niña mimada de la serie, sino algo más agresiva. Además en este fic serán sólo 2 misiones

A: sin más problemas iremos directamente al fic, no olviden dejar reviews please?

**Todos los personajes incluídos en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Nick jr y a THQ. Su uso sólo es para mero entretenimiento. Ningún animal del bosque fue lastimado en la realización de este fic.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOlOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**2do equipo: Ejército de animales, 1ra parte**

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville: **ustedes 5 serán el equipo 2, Danny, Dora, Drake, Goddart y Jenny.- dijo señalando a los 5 personajes antes mencionados.- sin más que decir, les voy a pedir por medio electrónico sus armas…

-no hace falta Jimmy, antes de venir, traje varias armas que Tucker hizo con alguna información que sacó de los fantasmas hologramas. Traigo 2 guitarras llamadas Embers, (V: de Ember), 1espejo deflector de Spectra, 1 termo Fentom y un par de guates de karate eléctricos (A: de Tecnus), además de un invento de mi padre, el Boohmerang porque pensé que sólo íbamos a ser los 4 Nicktoons Unidos y Daniela- respondió Danny al mismo tiempo que iba sacando las cosas de su mochila.

-espera, dices que tienes guitarras? Yo quiero eso.- dijo Drake y tomó la guitarra

-no necesito nada de eso, yo tengo mis propias armas- dijo Jenny

-yo tampoco necesito eso, en mi mochila tengo una varita mágica, esperen a que la saque (V: eh? Pensaron que haría todo el royo de la mochila? Ella en este fic es más madura, de unos 12)- Dora empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila hasta sacar una varita como la de Cosmo y Wanda. Al final metió todo y su mochila dijo algo como "yum yum delicious"

-entonces creo que llevaré el termo…- Danny fue interrumpido por una niña de la estatura de Jimmy que le quitó al fantasma el termo que tenía en la mano- si Daniela no tiene ninguna objeción con que tome el Boohmerang, entonces lo tomaré- dijo molesto

-entonces con el armamento ya repartido, le voy a dar a Danny un ordenador electrónico para que se comunique conmigo y con los otros equipos. Ahora a donde deben ir es a:

Libro de Cuentos de Hadas: ahí un animal llamado Zorro junto con una bruja planean enviar al mundo real a un libro para hacer que sea gobernado por la bruja.

Tremorton: unas chicas llamadas Brit y Tif construyeron una Jenny falsa para destruir la ciudad y difamarla a ella. La parte difícil es que esta Jenny falsa es ligeramente más funcional que la verdadera- Jenny dijo "oye!"- bueno espero que les vaya bien y les deseo suerte- con esto abrió el portal que se volvió rosa. Ah y antes Danny podrías dejar aquí la otra guitarra y los guantes antes de irte?

**Castillo de Rapunzel, Libro de Cuentos de Hadas: **-entonces este es el cuento de hadas- preguntó Danny a Dora. Todos experimentaron un cambio estético. Para empezar, se volvieron todos planos y coloridos. Se notaba la sombra en su cuerpo, mientras no había ni una sombra en el piso, pese a que era de día. Y los ojos de todos se volvieron grandes y redondos. Pero el cambio más notorio fue en Dora, ya que de traer sus jeans azules y su camisa rosa, cambió de repente en un traje de princesa amarillo con gorro en forma de pico con tiras de telas al final

-qué? Este traje siempre aparece cada vez que vengo aquí- djo al momento que todos se le quwedaron mirando por lo llamativo del traje.

-umm nada, je je. Bueno, entonces, alguien sabe adónde ir?- preguntó Josh.

-supongo que Dora debe tener alguna idea del lugar donde estamos no?- dijo Jenny

-yo no pero mi mapa sí- y sacó de su costado un mapa con rostro

-hola Dora! Hace tiempo que no me usas. A dónde quieren ir tus amigos y tú?.- dijo el mapa y todos se le quedaron mirando. No era usual que un mapa hablara

-bueno ya, si. Queremos ir a la guarida de Zorro y la Bruja mala. Pero sin el canto ridículo que haces, que ya estoy muy grande para esas cosas (V: O.O qué madura y fresa la hicimos)- replicó antes de que el mapa cantara

-está bien, bien. Tienen que ir primero a la cordillera del Dragón, pasar por el río del Leviatán y llegarán al castillo de la Bruja. Pero tienes que entender Dora que eston no son como los desafíos que tenías cuando eras una niña pequeña. No los puedes evadir y puedes perder algo más que el gorro en estos lugares. Ten cuidado.- finalizó algo serio el mapa.

-entonces vamos. No veo la cordillera. Dónde dijo tu mapa que estaba?- preguntó Drake. En efecto, en todo el lugar había una espesa neblina.

-sé cómo descubrirlo. Ven la cordillera del Dragón?- de nuevo todos se quedaron mirando y buscando a quién le decía eso. Pero de la nada apareció un cursor de computadora y señaló un lugar por entre la neblina. Sorprendentemente donde el cursor hizo clic se despejó la neblina y se pudo ver toda la cordillera.- que? Eso pasa a diario en mi dimensión. A veces pienso que soy un programa de computadora, es realmente útil cuando buscas discos perdidos.- de todos modos todos quedaron atónitos

-no importa. Dora guíanos- le pidió Danny. Bajaron de la torre gracias a que Dora usó su varita en su cabello, lo hizo crecer y todos bajaron por el. Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una ardilla muy rara, traía un chaleco multicolor y un casco muy extraño en la cabeza (A: nota, en los siguientes diálogos se va a hablar un poco inglés, pero vamos a poner traducciones)

-hi Tico! How are you? What's that strange helmet that you have in the head (T: hola Tico! Cómo estás? Qué es ese extraño casco que tienes en la cabeza?)- preguntó Dora al ver a la ardilla Tico con un casco

-Don't try to stop us you stupid explorer. We're more powerful that you and your moron group (T: no trates de detenernos estúpida exploradora. Somos más poderosos que tu tarado grupo)- dijo con una voz metálica la ardilla, y luego se lanzó contra Jenny y empezó a morderla, pero como es de metal, ni le hizo ni un solo rasguño

-qué le pasa a la ardilla?- preguntó Jenny quitándose a Tico del brazo, pero se volvió a lanzar contra ella.

-umm. El casco no es común. Intentemos quitárselo- dijo Dora y en ese momento Drake usó su guitarra en modalidad de ondas para tirar a la ardilla. Luego Goddart usó su mano metálica para quitarle el dispositivo y Danny lo hizo explotar con un rayo fantasma. La ardilla se desmalló

-Wh… wh… where am I? (T: dónde estoy)- preguntó la ardilla al recuperar la consciencia, pero entonces Dora le apuntó con su varita

-don't move! What were you doing Mr. Tico? Why did you attack us? (T: no te muevas! Qué hacía sr. Tico? Porqué nos ataca?)- perguntó Dora todavía enojada y apuntando con la varita. Entonces la ardilla les contó todo. Zorro y la bruja habían secuestrado a varios animales del bosque y los había puesto bajo el trance de los cascos y los obligó a ser su ejército personal en caso de que vinieran

-but how does you know that if you was in trance? (T: pero cómo sabes esto si estabas en trance?)- cuestionó la pre-adolescente

-that helmet doesn't put in totally trance. I was conscious what does I was doing, but I can't escape. (T: ese casco no pone en trance total. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía escapar)- respondió la ardilla

-bueno, hasta lo que sabemos es que tus villanos usan a animales inocentes como ejército.- le dijo Jenny a Dora- uh "qué amenaza"

-no te confíes tanto, estos animales conocen toda el área. Nos pueden atacar por sorpresa.- respondió Dora dejando a la ardilla el libertad- y si Tico decía la verdad es seguro que vamos a estar en ataque todo este tramo del camino. Bueno al menos hasta la cordillera del dragón, porque el dragón ataca a todo ser vivo que se le acerca.- y así continuaron su camino, derrotando a varios de los animalitos del bosque en trance, hasta llegar a un grupo de montañas que atravesaban la tierra de punto a punto

-y el dragón?- preguntó Drake al llegar a las montañas, pero en ese momento su pregunta fue respondida por un rugido desde lo alto.- OoO debe ser ese no?

-si, ahora tenemos que escalar esa montaña.- y Dora señaló la montaña más alta que había.

-de eso yo me encargo- Danny tomó a todos de la mano y entonces se elevaron gracias a sus poderes fantasmales. Al llegar al pico de la montaña empezaron a desceder lentamente para pisar un nido cnstruído de huesos y a un dragón bebé durmiendo dentro de él

-ahí tienes a tu "dragón". Uy que feróz- dijo Drake, y entonces el dragoncito gruñó muy fuerte y entonces se despertó mostrar con un bostezo una gran hilera de dientes puntiagudos

-decías?- replicó Danny- ahora tenemos que vencerlo en vez de pasar por él, pero será muy fácil vencerlo con la varita de Dora.

-de hecho los dragones son invulnerables a la magia, pero al ser lagartos, cualquier ruido ensordecedor los puede noquear- dijo Dora y todos miraron de inmediato a Drake y su guitarra

-qué?-mira su guitarra- ah si!- y Drake ajustó su guitarra en un dibujo de un puño y la tocó. Un puño transparente salió de ella y golpeó al bebé dragón en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente- ya está ahora adónde debemos ir?

-según mi mapa debemos ir ahora al río del leviatán.- dijo Dora, pero entonces Danny se adelantó y dijo

-pero eso será hasta mañana, ya está oscureciendo. Debemos acampar, pero hay que montar guardia, por si atacan los animales del bosque

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

V: esperamos que les haya gustado esta primera parte del cuento de hadas

A: si, y nos esforzamos mucho para hacer que Dora la Exploradora fuese un poco más madura y de 12 años

V: debieron ver la cara de Assa cuando le dije lo que le quería hacer a Dora ja ja ja ja

A:¬ ¬ en primer lugar esa fue mi idea y no tuya, pero en fin, lo que importa es que ya lo terminaron, y recuerden dejar reviews y esperar a los demás equipos ya que al final del fic habrá una sorpresa. So ne


	2. ejército de animales parte 2

Vertrex: hola a todos de nuevo

Assasin: hola, esperamos que este fic les haya gustado, pues hemos puesto nuestro empeño en él para que salga bien

V: y si no quieren a Dora la exploradora háganlo saber por un review y la mataremos- pone cara de maldad

A: '-- no la mataremos, pero tenemos una excusa para sacarla, si lo desean, se cumple

V: ok, ok. Esta vez vamos a poner lo que hicieron después de haber despertado en medio del camino hacia el río del leviatán y para terminar vamos a escribir la batalla contra Zorro y la Bruja malvada. En este chap terminan las andanzas del equipo 2 por razones tan poco obvias que yo no sé ni siquiera porqué

A: ah y este chap va a ser un poco dramático. Queremos promocionar un fic de una muy buena amiga nuestra. Se llama Herederas del ángel oscuro y es de Gothich Girl

**Todos los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Schneidel's Bakery, Nick jr y a THQ. Ningún animal fue lastimado en la realización del fic**

**Victorias del equipo 2: ejército de animales, parte 2**

**Camino hacia río del leviatán, Libro de Cuento de Hadas**: -eh? Que pasa? Pero que demo…- Danny Fentom, el chico fantasma, no pudo terminar la frase. Despertó de lo que era una larga noche. No recordaba nada y le pasó por la mente la horrible imagen de un dragón con afilados dientes. Pensó que todo era un mal sueño, pero recordó todo al destaparse completamente de su bolsa de dormir, al mirar su cuerpo en ropa interior, y al ver a 2 chicos y un robot a un lado de él. Todos se veían diferentes de lo usual. No era un sueño todo ese evento, era realidad. Recordó que Vlad Plasmius y su yo malvado, Dann, habían viajado alrededor de las dimensiones descubiertas hasta el momento y reclutado villanos. Y recordó el lugar en donde estaban: Libro de Cuentos de Hadas. Pero había algo que no concordaba, ya que sentía pequeñas vibraciones del piso de la casa de campaña. Al salir de ella, todavía en calzoncillos, vio a pequeñas máquinas con patitas delgadas, cuerpo robusto y periscopios cargando su casa de campaña y la de las chicas.

-despierten todos! Poppers de Plankton!-gritó, pero nadie despertó. Notó la cabeza de Goddart, normalmente emanaba luces brillantes, pero esta vez estaban apagadas, le faltaba la cola. Y además todos tenían pequeños dardos en las nucas- pero cómo?. Tendré que hacer esto yo mismo. TRANSFORMACIÓN!- y dejó de ser el adolescente Danny Fentom para hacerse el fantasma Danny Phantom. Su ropa interior dio espacio para su traje habitual de combate negro y blanco. Los Poppers se dieron cuenta, porque al momento que el chico se transformó, varios de ellos giraron sus pequeños periscopios hacia el chico. Danny bajó de la casa de campaña y entonces los robots se detuvieron sólo para arrojar los mismos dardos tranquilizantes a Danny, y él se transparentó para esquivarlos. Luego sacó de un bolsillo de su traje el Boohmerang de su padre y lo lanzó hacia un Popper, que explotó dejando caer la casa de campaña rosa de Dora, de la cual salió algo mareada y con un pijama morado

-hmm, qué pasa Danny? Pero qué es esa cosa?- preguntó la niña al ver al robot con periscopio

-muy largo para explicar, pero ayúdame!- dijo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la niña sacó de su casa de campaña su varita mágica, se tocó a sí misma y su pijama cambió a su vestido de princesa

-revista de modas de este mes!-gritó la chica apuntando la varita hacia el otro Popper y de pronto se volvió en una revista. Cuando las cosas estuvieron más calmadas, Dora preguntó al chico- qué era esa cosa?

-eso? Eran Poppers de Plankton. Son robots que disparan cosas como misiles y… dardos tranquilizantes. Un minuto, porqué a ti no te afectaron los dardos? A mí no porque soy un fantasma y si algo me toca cuando estoy dormido, me traspasa, pero a ti?- preguntó Danny

-no se, debió ser la magia de mi varita-respondió indiferente la exploradora

- pero antes debemos despertar a los demás- y entonces se destransformó, y Dora soltó una carcajada, ya que el chico seguía en paños menores

-qué? AHHH!- exclamó al ver su "situación"- malditos Poppers, se llevaron mi ropa

-jajaja. Yo lo soluciono. Ropa ven!- pero nada pasó- tenías tecnología, magia, cartas de amor o redes de mariposa en esa ropa? (V: obviamente las reglas mágicas funcionan desde cualquier parte del universo)

-si, el ordenador, pero porqué no regresa mi ropa- dijo cubriéndose con las manos

-las reglas mágicas dicen que no puedo hacer nada en contra o para aparecer tecnología, magia, amor o redes de mariposa. Y el ordenador es tecnología. Lo siento, pero ja, tendrás, ja, que ir semidesnudo todo el camino hasta que la encontremos, pero antes tenemos que despertar a todos

-yo los despierto.- pasaron varios minutos antes de que saliera de la casa de campaña con 3 de los héroes. Drake venía en el mismo estado que Danny, Jenny venía como siempre, ya que ella tenía ropa no removible. Todos salieron, excepto Goddart, pues, los Poppers u otros secuaces del nuevo sindicato del mal se llevaron su fuente de energía.

-no hay algo que podamos hacer para recuperar la ropa?- dijo Drake, tapándose el cuerpo como Danny viendo cómo las chicas se mofaban de sus vestimentas

-no, hay tecnología en sus ropas- explicó Dora

-no, en la mía tengo una carta de amor de Gabrielle, mi nueva novia- dijo Drake

-pero todo lo relacionado con amor impide el desarrollo de la magia. De todos modos, cuenta más acerca de tu novia, si?-pidió Dora con una sonrisa

-ok, ok. Ella es linda, pero muy temperamental. Tiene una amiga llamada Evanese que es igual a ella de enojona. Ella y Gabrielle son las novias de mí y de mi hermano Josh. Como dije antes, es muy temperamental, y por asistir a un bautizo de un sobrino y no con ellas en una cita repentina, se enojaron, y hace 3 días se disculparon, pero actúan de una manera extraña cuando estamos con mi familia- terminado el relato, Dora comprendió lo que era esa chica para él. E indagó quiénes eran, tal vez las que había secuestrado a su familia. Pero continuaron su camino. Había un problema: Goddart estaba desactivado y no se movía, entonces Jenny tuvo que cargarlo por ser la más fuerte. Por suerte los Poppers los habían dejado muy cerca del río

-y ahora cómo le hacemos para pasar?-preguntó Danny

-como siempre. Ven algo que podamos usar para cruzar el río?- preguntó de nuevo Dora a la nada, e igual que la otra vez, apareció un puntero de ratón gigante que señaló e hizo clic en unos arbustos, los cuales se retiraron y dejo ver un bote muy desgarrado

-y qué le pasa a ese bote?- preguntó Jenny, dejando el cadáver de Goddart en el piso

-según una leyenda, un niño muy sádico hizo un cuento acerca de un río donde vivía una bestia malvada llamada leviatán. Y cada persona que quiera pasar por el río será atacada por el monstruo. Pero lo que no se es si ese cuento tenía un final, como aquí viene cada cuento inventado…- dijo seria la chica de amarillo

-yo se cómo termina ese cuento- confesó Drake y todos lo miraron- yo era ese niño. Antes de que mi padre se divorciara de mi madre, escuchaba sus discusiones todo el día. Quedé muy traumado, y para desahogarme escribía cuentos con monstruos que mataban gente o cosas peores. Ese cuento termina cuando unos niños roban el tesoro del leviatán y este desaparece.

pero el problema es que es casi imposible robarlo, a menos que haya manos robóticas, aunque el leviatán puede destruirlas, lo hice con dientes de acero, lo siento

-entonces yo me encargo de este asunto-dijo Jenny mirando decidida el agua, y entonces notó 2 sombras y dijo algo asustada- cuantos leviatanes dices que creaste?

-2, porqué?- respondió Drake

-"ah no por nada"- el sarcasmo era evidente, entonces fue cuando metió las manos dentro usando sus brazos extensibles. No sintió nada, hasta que tocó algo escamoso y un corto la hizo temblar. Si no encontraba el cofre de tesoro pronto, los monstruosos peces la devorarían. Por fin tocó algo que parecía madera y lo tomó enseguida. Acto seguido, los leviatanes se dieron cuenta y empezaron a crear turbulencia dentro del agua-AHHH!- exclamó adolorida la robot y sacó enseguida los brazos con todo y el tesoro, pero la parte mala fue que los monstruos devoraron uno de sus dedos. Y luego de un rato, el agua se volvió turbia y las bestias junto con su tesoro se desvanecieron

-de nuevo, disculpa Jenny.- dijo lamentado Drake (A: a todos se les olvidó que viene en calzoncillos?), pero la mano de la robot lo abrazó por la espalda

-no te preocupes, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido destruir a los leviatanes, pero no trates de probar suerte conmigo- dijo la robot al ver que el chico en ropa interior la abrazaba disimuladamente, y lo soltó para agarrar el cadáver de Goddart. Luego todos se subieron en el bote derruido y atravesaron el río

-ahora que pasamos el río creo que toca ir contra la bruja y el zorro, supongo-dijo Danny. Empezaron todos a caminar hasta que se notó un castillo inmenso

-sip. Pero hay un problema, conozco a esa bruja y se que no va a ser fácil atravesar las puertas de ese cas… ti… llo…-empezó a hablar entrecortado al ver que la puerta del castillo se abría de par en par

-con que difícil eh?- dijo sarcásticamente Jenny

-si, es difícil, pero no me explico cómo y porqué- entraron todos al castillo, el cual era muy oscuro y húmedo. Apenas llegaron a una alfombra morada cuando 3 animales, un ave azul, un toro y una lagartija llegaron con lo mismos cascos que el ejército de animales- oh no, porqué?

-cállate estúpida exploradora- vociferó el toro con voz metálica, justo como Tico

-no llegarán con los reyes del nuevo mundo nunca- gritó la lagartija

-oh bueno, esto será más fácil que lo pensé. Benny el toro es muy tarado, Blue bird es un bebé y Liza la lagarto es muy… cómo decirlo para no ofender, tonta. No importa, esto será muy…-no terminó de decir ya que de repente al ave le surgieron garras muy grandes, al toro le crecieron los cuernos exageradamente y a la lagartija le salieron alas y colmillos gigantes

-decías?- dijo intimidadamente Drake al ver los nuevos "juguetes" de los animales. Jenny dejó el cadáver de Goddart en el suelo y usó su martillo destructor para golpear el toro, pero este lo detuvo con sus cuernos. Pronto empezó una acalorada batalla en contra los animales que terminó con varios de los héroes heridos, los animales desmayados y sin casco y con Drake sin camisa sin mangas y en puros calzoncillos. El peor daño fue en Dora, ya que terminó con la boca ensangrentada, el vestido ligeramente rasgado y con una mano inmovilizada (A: aquí está la crueldad contra Dora, eh Gothich)

-continúen sin mí. No puedo continuar aquí- dijo Dora tendida en el piso.- oh pero que tonta soy, la varita.-tocó su mano inmovilizada con la varita y luego se curó- olviden esto. Hay que continuar-subieron durante un gran rato unas escaleras de caracol hasta una torre- deténganse ahora! No ven que le hacen daño a muchos seres vivos?- dijo al llegar al pico de la torre. Ahí había un zorro con una venda con agujeros para los ojos y una bruja como la de los cuentos, con sombrero y túnica negra y una varita mágica como la de Dora, pero negra. Al llegar, parecía que ninguno de ellos los había visto

-con que de nuevo aquí eh Dora?- preguntó la bruja de espaldas a los héroes

-y tú zorro, no que dejabas la villanía? Todavía que hace 3 años te consideraba un amigo, te tomábamos fotos y te dimos la última galleta de vaquero que le quedaba a Benny y ahora lo secuestras y lo pones en nuera contra (V: o.O no me pregunten cómo se eso)- dijo enfurecida la princesa Dora- ya estás satisfecho bast…- no terminó la grosería ya que luego se lanzó contra el zorro y le lanzó un hechizo con su varita, pero la bruja se interpuso y lo repelió. Empezaron a tener un duelo de magias blanca contra negra. Mientras ellas peleaban, Drake tocó la guitarra para hacer que Zorro se enamorara de Jenny, y cuando estuvo hechizado, Danny le gritó con el lamento fantasmagórico y Xj9 lo tomó de la piel de la espalda como a un perro y lo lanzó por la ventana. Pero Dora y la bruja sostenían todavía la batalla, lanzando hechizos transformadores a la contraria, hasta que uno golpeó a Danny transformándolo en una canica (A: disculpen, trauma mío causado por el juego de computadora de una prima por el cual casi no como ni bebo nada) y Dora aprovechó que la bruja se reía para lanzarle un hechizo que la convirtió en una pieza de pan (A: y otro trauma mío porque un amigo dijo un chiste y yo comía pan, y lo escupí en su cara, tienen permiso para asquearse)

-uf, eso estuvo muy agitado. Ahora debemos regresar al laboratorio de Jimmy por ropa para los ingenuos, y eso me recuerda…- dijo Dora al momento que se limpiaba el sudor de la cara y apuntaba a la canica que se convirtió en Danny.

-sabe, empiezo a odiar a las canicas- dijo sarcásticamente y todos rieron. Dora usó su varita para hacer un poof del cual todos desaparecieron, dejando una pieza de pan y un zorro lesionado en ese mundo.

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville: **llegó el equipo 2 al laboratorio. Pero algo malo pasó ya que todo el laboratorio menos el arco ínter dimensional fueron destruidos, y de las sombras aparecieron 4 siluetas, 2 con forma de huevos (V: todavía no lo digan), y 2 con forma de adultos musculosos (A: ni piensen en decir quienes son), pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, muchas siluetas atrás de ellos aparecieron…

Vertrex: esperamos que les haya gustado "los triunfos del equipo 2", y que lo de Drake y Danny no sea de morbo

Assasin: eso fue tu idea, yo me excluyo, pero creo que Gothich quería que hiciéramos un promocional con esa escena 0.0 (inner: no te creas Gothich)

Vertrex: ok, pero no mencionen quienes eran las siluetas, aun por lo más obvio que sea

Assasin: vamos a continuar con los siguientes equipos después

Vertrex: sigan leyendo, que va a haber más drama y pérdidas. So ne!


End file.
